


Strangers In The Night

by Calysta Rose (Calysta)



Category: Queer as Folk (US), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta/pseuds/Calysta%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insert tab Alex into slot Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> There's no plot here kids, no character development, no redeeming anything. It's sex, pure and simple. Lexi on the QAFLovers list speculated about Alex and Brian meeting up in Babylon, I liked the idea and started writing. Vaughn, my precious Vaughn, joined me in IRC and cheered me on. And the lovely Deanna beta'd it for me. Thank you sweetie!  
> Spoilers: None for USQAF, and set pre-Tunguska for X-Files.

Alex weaved his way through the tightly packed entry way. The music, a dull throb outside, was now a thunderous roar that shook the very floor. Colored lights splashed around the otherwise dimly lit club and Alex began to question his decision to come inside. Sure there were some fairly nasty thugs in the neighborhood, damned if he knew how they'd picked up his trail, but maybe a gay nightclub wasn't the best hiding spot. Angling towards the bar, Alex decided to grab a drink and duck out the back door.

*****

Brian lounged against the bar, bored and distressingly sober. He'd wasted the entire day kissing the ass of some big shot potential client, and all he wanted now was to get drunk, high and fucked. Looking out across the mass of writhing bodies, Brian began scouting for someone that would be just a cut above the ordinary. He was tired of ordinary. The group of leather-wearing, muscle bound men that were standing near the edge of the stage had some potential. But he wasn't sure if he was really in the mood to play that sort of game tonight. Brian spent a few more minutes scanning the crowd, but nothing and no one really caught his interest. Sighing in disgust he turned back to the bartender to see if he couldn't do something about his sobriety, if nothing else.

*****

Alex paid for his beer and started to step back from the bar when a body pressed up behind him. His eyes jumped up to the mirror and found himself looking into the second nicest pair of hazel eyes he'd ever seen. The man's body was molded along Alex's, and he could feel every inch of it like a brand searing through his clothes. A slow smile curled Alex's lips and he lowered his eyelids just a bit, a look he knew would send the right signal.

"I want your ass." The voice was deep, and a tongue punctuated the statement with a swipe along the ridge of his ear. Alex shifted back slightly, rubbing against the other man's waiting erection.

"I'm open to negotiation," Alex said, and then turned to face his suitor. "Name?"

"Brian."

And what lovely lips Brian had, Alex thought. They would look very good wrapped around his cock.

"Alex," he said out loud and then, jerking his head towards the back of the club, "let's go 'negotiate'."

*****

Brian set his beer down on the counter, and then turned and began walking towards the back room. He glanced only once over his shoulder to ensure that Alex was following him. As he moved effortlessly through the crowd he felt the arousal coil tightly in his stomach; this one was different, unique and definitely not the ordinary. Alex was just what he was looking for to help alleviate his boredom. Green eyes, firm body and that deep sexy voice; very nice indeed.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Brian found himself being propelled up against the nearest wall. The sounds of dozens of men fucking and being fucked harmonizing with the beat of the music shivered down Brian's spine, adding to his own arousal. Alex's cock was pressed tightly against his ass, sending little shocks through his system. But this wasn't quite what he wanted and he pushed against the wall in an attempt to take control of the situation.

*****

Alex had followed Brian's tight ass across the club, anticipation nearly making him careless and he had to remind himself that he wasn't out of danger. This would have to be a quick fuck. Not that this boy seemed to be the type to need romance or foreplay. So he'd get rid of some of the tension that had built up in the months since he'd seen Mulder and be on his way. Decision made Alex descended the stairs after Brian and pressed the lithe body against the wall, giving a little thrust with his pelvis to clarify his intentions.

When Brian tried to push away from the wall Alex let out a low growl. No way was this kid going to run this show, he didn't have time for it. Pushing Brian back, Alex slipped a hand around to undo Brian's belt and pants.

"Not a chance, Brian." Alex spoke directly into Brian's ear. "This tight ass is mine."

Alex felt a shiver run through Brian's body at that, and he returned to his task. He finished opening Brian's pants and shoved them down past that delicious ass. Alex was slightly pissed that he didn't have time for a more thorough exploration of it, but he'd take what he could get.

"I don't bottom." Brian's voice interrupted Alex's musings and he very nearly laughed at the somewhat desperate tone.

"Neither do I," Alex replied. He shifted again, pressing his jean-covered erection hard against Brian. "So either I fuck you," each word punctuated by a thrust, "or this is over."

*****

Brian's mind was spinning, this was not at all what he had expected. Each time Alex had pressed against him had filled him with a mixture of wild anticipation and utter terror. This was no tame puppy, no simple fuck he could control. He wasn't sure what he felt more of, excitement or fear, and now he was faced with a choice he didn't want to make.

"Stop." Brian's voice sounded rusty and weak, even to his own ears. "Stop," he said again, more firmly. "No one fucks me."

Instantly the pressure and heat of Alex's body was gone from his back, leaving Brian breathless and somewhat bereft. He'd surprised himself with his answer, and he was more than a little surprised that Alex had let him go. He turned to face Alex only to see him disappearing out the back door of the club. Brian refused, even months later, to examine his motives as he moved quickly to follow Alex outside.

*****

Alex waited just outside the door, not the least surprised when Brian came out just moments after him. Grinning devilishly, Alex caught Brian's arm and swung him around, ignoring the grunt of pain as the back of Brian's head hit the brick wall.

"Good boy." Alex leaned forward and pressed his lips hard against Brian's. Brian's soft lips gave way quickly and Alex ravaged his mouth, simulating with his tongue what he planned for the kid's ass. Timeless minutes passed before Alex pulled back; he grinned at the stunned and lust filled look on Brian's face.

"Turn around." Alex's voice was hard; he was ready and didn't have time to play games. Brian turned around slowly, but pushed his own pants down. Alex bent to lick a line from the base of Brian's neck to his ear. "Very nice."

Alex quickly undid his own jeans and pulled a condom and lube from his jacket pocket. Gay boy scout, he thought wryly, that's me. He briefly considered prepping Brian's body for his invasion, but decided he'd wasted enough time already. There was no guarantee that the thugs had left the area.

Resting his upper body against Brian's back, Alex began pushing into Brian's exquisite ass. And it was tight, very tight. Alex grasped Brian's hips and pulled back. He was rewarded by a sharp gasp and a deep groan as Brian's body clenched around him. Oh yeah, this one hadn't bottomed in awhile. Nearly virgin ass was such a rarity these days.

Giving himself up to the sensation, Alex began slamming in and out of Brian, reveling in the tight heat that surrounded his cock. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge of orgasm and just barely remembered to reach around and grasp Brian's cock. The solid weight felt good in his hand, one of the best things about fucking men was getting to jerk them off. The thrill of that power was addictive, and Alex believed in indulging in it frequently.

Several minutes passed as Alex brought Brian up to speed, slowly pleasuring himself, storing up memories. These dalliances were few and far between for him lately. Life on the run was not conducive to regular sex. When he felt Brian's balls begin to draw up Alex let go of Brian's cock and once again gripped his hips.

"Stroke yourself, Brian. Come with me." And then Alex was slamming unrestrainedly into Brian, no longer being the slightest bit gentle.

*****

Brian was on fire. His cheek burned as it rubbed against the wall with each thrust and he had to struggle to pull in each breath. Alex was setting a brutal pace; Brian had never been taken this way before and after tonight he wasn't sure he ever wanted to again. The lack of preparation had been agony, and the pain had only partially subsided. But the pleasure and sheer intensity of being dominated, controlled and just plain fucked out of his mind outweighed the pain.

When Alex had finally paid some attention to Brian's straining cock it had surprised him. Never before had he considered such reciprocation a gift, but with Alex he felt lucky that the man had remembered him at all. That he hadn't just taken his own pleasure and left Brian used and aroused. This was a far, far cry from his usual encounters. Brian felt confused and uncertain, but at the same time he couldn't imagine stopping.

Then it was his hand on his dick, with Alex plowing into him wildly, and all thoughts fled his mind as he gave himself over to orgasm. It shot down his spine and up his legs, pooled in his groin and ass and time stopped as every muscle seized up and he shattered in ecstasy. Brian flung his head back and groaned; his voice mingled with Alex's to echo in the alley. Long seconds passed before all the tension left Brian's body. His knees buckled and only the grip of Alex's hands kept him from falling.

Insensate, it took him a few moments to understand the voice against his ear.

"You're a good fuck, Brian. But I think next time you should find someone in your own league." A low rumble of laughter followed as Alex pulled away from him. The night air caressed Brian's back, cooling his heated skin. He could hear Alex fastening his jeans behind him, but didn't have the energy to do more than pull his own pants up.

Slowly catching his breath, Brian heard Alex begin walking away. He turned to look as Alex tossed a glance back toward him. A sultry grin crossed the man's face as he disappeared around the side of the building. Brian felt bruised and used, but completely satisfied and utterly exhausted.

Several minutes passed before Brian could stand without leaning against the wall. When he could walk, he headed straight for his jeep without even considering going back into Babylon. He'd had more than enough for the night, maybe even the week.


End file.
